User talk:2rekt/Sarge's Shack
MLN username = sgt_griffin nice store, once I get more Rank 2 items, I might be able to help you out with some stuff from time to time. Tilmangoins (talk 01:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) sure 01:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) First Order I would like Honey Pie which module should I click? 01:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) click the rank 1 magazine module. thanks. 01:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) i'll click your page after i finish things 01:39, February 4, 2010 (UTC) No problem. 01:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ok, i clicked on your modules, you can send me the stuff. did you get the pie?? 01:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Congrats on the 1st order Sarge! Rather than using that click on your magazine module, you should frame the click and hang it behind the register! :) Tilmangoins (talk 01:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks. do you need anything?? 01:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Im going to update some code on the page for you. 01:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) sure. whats it for?? 01:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) just a few things--nothing major, but I would like to link some stuff and change a little code:Eg:you use ! when you could use |. However, you use | most of the page so I would change ! to |. A few other things too, but don't edit while I am updating. 01:50, February 4, 2010 (UTC) i see the changes. pretty nice. you havent sent me the stinger oath and the ancient spear yet. 02:11, February 4, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry oop :). Ill send you them in a minuute 02:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) sure no prob. is the update done?? i need to edit my shop a bit. i got some more items. 02:17, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes its done. 02:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks. how come the table on my shop page doesnt list my own shop? 02:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) It does at the bottom of the shop section. 02:22, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh it doesn't cause its your store and it shows up black.... 02:24, February 4, 2010 (UTC) oh. 02:31, February 4, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter-your store IS in the shopnav. 02:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you know how to get Best Bee and Better Bee blueprints? Mail Henrietta a strawberry jam for best bee, mail her honey pie for better bee. 02:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) oh but when i mailed the honey pie i got apple butter blueprint. i dont even have the strawberry jam blueprint. 02:48, February 4, 2010 (UTC) OKay-mail henreitta a strawberry to get the jam blueprint. Mail henrietta apple butter for better bee blueprint. 02:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ok. i've been editing my store page. now i can only use complex codes instead of basic typing. its nice, i learned it pretty fast. 02:52, February 4, 2010 (UTC) pretty much-you still have a bit to learn. 02:53, February 4, 2010 (UTC) apple butter doesnt work-she sent it back. o well, i'll find out myself. 02:55, February 4, 2010 (UTC) aha, its supposed to be bee keeper bill. 02:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) WORKER BEES ---- 10 worker bees please! :) Where should I place your clicks? Also, would you like to trade some clicks? I have 10 but I need to get 10 clicks right away on my lego magazine module. Let me know soon, and we can trade clicks. Tilmangoins (talk 04:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) click on my rank 3 magazine module, thanks. i'll trade clicks tomorrow im out of clicks. 04:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) next time, please leave a new message on the talk page because i almost didnt see your post. thanks. 04:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) OK, I clicked the rank3 magazine module twice for the worker bees. I'll trade you some clicks tomorrow if you wish, in the meantime, I'm going to advertise a click trade for tonight so I can get something built. apple butter i want 1 apple butter 04:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ok. i need your mln. 00:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) its general_bgw. im your bro? remember?? 00:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i didnt know you joined this wiki. your on now?? thats 2 clicks on my rank 3 magazine module. 00:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) you never asked. so yeah whatever. im buying some stuff. i wanted to see if your shop is good. 00:40, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sent item. remember to click. 00:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ok, sheesh. 00:44, February 5, 2010 (UTC) order 30 thornax please. 00:00, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sure. whats your mln?? 00:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) well add me MLN ----> sgt_griffin 01:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) !!! do you want your store in the shopnav?-- 00:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sure, thanks 00:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok and thanks for shopping so much at the official store you are our best costumer!-- 00:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) really? thats nice to know. 00:32, February 5, 2010 (UTC) can I have 2 clicks on my element mod thanks-- 02:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) fine. 02:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Were do you want your clicks?-- 16:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC) anywhere it doesnt matter. 17:58, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Sarge... I have a plan for building us up a bunch of items... Get the delivery game, then get a token, we'll set up each others games real easy and keep playing each other's delivery game. We'll be passing the same token back and forth, and get all the stuff for winning. Let me know. Also, let me know about those clicks that I posted in the 1st order section. Tilmangoins (talk 04:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sure but lets make sure thats not cheating cause i dont want to be banned. i can click your page tomorrow 10 times. i talk to you tomorrow. 04:19, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ok i clicked on your green background magazine module 10 times 18:20, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ...and I clicked your rank 3 club module 10 or so times. :) Tilmangoins (talk 20:38, February 5, 2010 (UTC) If you wanna do it again, just click 10 times on my Club magazine module. Then tell me where you want me to click 10 times. Going out to eat tonight, but I'll click when I get back. In fact, if you wanna make it 15 clicks, just let me know. if you do though, please divide them equally amongst 2 of my lego club magazine modules. :) Tilmangoins (talk 22:25, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i might trade clicks next week. when you become rank 3, lets help each other pass rank 3!! 01:35, February 6, 2010 (UTC) sure, when I become rank 3. But I just became Rank 2 so I'll focus on that for now. Tilmangoins (talk 02:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ok. if you need anything, try checking my shop to see if i have it. 03:12, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Nice Store Can I get 20 clicks to my DEM. How many and where should I click? 07:48, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sure. whats your mln?? im sgt_griffin. you can give 20 clicks my lego universe electro pellet module. thanks. 17:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) i looked at your page and found your mln. i'll give you your clicks. 18:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) oh and thanks for changing a message on my shop page to link it to the talk page. :) 18:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Clicks Done. That's the advantage of a wiki anyone can help and improve pages. 07:31, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah. 16:14, February 6, 2010 (UTC) heroic story i want 1 heroic story for FREE. 01:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yeah ok. 01:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) thank 01:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Delivery Game Hey Sarge, not sure if you know, but I went ahead and set up my delivery game. It's a pretty easy one so you should win stuff pretty easily. Good luck. Tilmangoins (talk 02:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) sure, i'll try it out. my delivery game is pretty simple too. its ready if you wan to play. 03:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) i played your arcade like 5 times. 03:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) That's strange, it still shows the X on the delivery game. I've NEVER gotten any coins or anything. I'm supposed to get the coin each time you play. But like I said. Still no coins from it. Weird. Tilmangoins (talk 21:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Have you been winning stuff off of it? Tilmangoins (talk 21:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) oh, i played your arcade like a few days ago and i havent had any available clicks to play your arcade recently. dont worry, i'll play once i get clicks. 22:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) i have to give BobaFett2 100 clicks for winning the auction and so far i've given him 65, so it'll take a while. 22:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) OK No problem. and as i get coins, I'll be playing yours. Tilmangoins (talk 00:28, February 8, 2010 (UTC) i've become a pro at your game. i can navigate through the course pretty smoothly and fast. nice course design. 01:56, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like 6 clicks, right now 2 on my elemental air mod and 1 on my elemental fire save the other 3 for later-- 00:23, February 11, 2010 (UTC) are you there?-- 01:14, February 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah sure. sorry, i was busy doing my homework. 01:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) gace you your clicks.just tell me when you want the other clicks. 01:32, February 11, 2010 (UTC) OK give me 2 more clicks to my elemental air mod again please -- 01:41, February 11, 2010 (UTC)